Andi Mack
Andrea Henrietta "Andi" Mack-Beck (born September 28th, 2003) is a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of New York City Police Department. Andi is the illegitimate daughter of the late Bowie Quinn and the late Bex Mack, the foster daughter of Joe Beck, and the fiancée of Jonah Beck. Andi's mother was murdered when she was in her mid-teens and the blame was wrongfully placed on her father. She was taken in by Joe Beck and she dedicated her life to proving her father's innocence. After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, causing a giant thundercloud to form, Andi was struck by lightning from this cloud, falling comatose for nine months. When she woke up from her coma, she discovered that she had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, she began acting as a vigilante and superhero known as The Flash '''(initially known as '''Red Streak or The Streak), stylized as the "Scarlet Speedster".' '''Biography' Andi Mack was born by a teen mom, Bex but Bex abandoned her so that she could travel the world and have fun. Bex's parents, Ham and Celia took care of Andi as their own child. They never told her that she wasn't their real daughter. They told Andi that Bex was her older sister. Bex would come home every few years in the middle of travelling and she would bring Andi cool gifts from all over the world. All this time Andi adored Bex as her cool, fun older sister. We don't know what exactly happened with Bex and Andi in her childhood.On Andi's 13th birthday, Bex comes back home, and told Andi and her parents that she was finally ready to settle down and get her life together. After an emotional catching up, Andi still felt like Bex doesn't really get her. Bex admitted that she had made a lot of mistakes since Andi was born and showed Andi a picture of her and baby Andi in hospital bed after birth. She revealed that she is not Andi's sister. She's her mother. This changed everything in Andi's world and now she has to adjust into accepting the fact that her sister is actually her mother. Along the way, Andi learns that sometimes the unexpected is what makes life great.Andi was raised in a loving yet overprotective home. Now, with Bex’s encouragement, she begins to step outside her comfort zone, particularly when it comes to approaching the most intriguing guy at Jefferson Middle School — Jonah Beck, whom she quickly realizes is dating a high school girl, Amber. Andi proves that her greatest strengths may be how she accepts life's unpredictability with optimism. She also finds solace by tapping into her creativity in her backyard hideaway, the Andi Shack.Since finding out the secret, thing's have only been harder for Andi. In addition to trying to adjust to the new status and figure out who her dad is, Andi has also been struggling through the intense tension between Bex and Celia. On one hand, Celia is too strict and overprotective and doesn't want to let go of Andi; while on the other hand, Bex is too care-free and doesn't act like a mother. This puts Andi in a tough position as she is often forced to choose which one of them to follow. It becomes evident in Shhh! when Bex encourages Andi to watch a horror movie against Celia's will. This causes Andi to get detention the following day for sleeping in class.It gets worse in Dancing in the Dark when Cyrus's mom sends an email blast revealing Andi and Bex's secret to everyone. When Ham takes Celia out of town for a getaway, Bex encourages Andi to throw a dance party. The dance party get ruined by Amber when she humiliates Bex and Andi and Andi's absent dad. Both Andi and Bex get in trouble with Celia and Celia even stops talking to them. This makes Andi realize that Bex might be a bad influence on her, as she tells Cyrus in "It's Not About You." She realizes that she needs boundaries and wishes that Bex could act more like a mother. Therefore, she starts avoiding Bex by hiding from her. However, when she finds out that Buffy has been spending more time with Bex, she gets jealous and tries to make it up with both of them.Andi faces a big dilemma in She Said, She Said after catching Amber cheating on Jonah Beck with another boy. She worries that telling Jonah will get him brokenhearted but at the same time she doesn't want anyone treating Jonah the way Amber did. She finally tells Jonah and when she gets a text from Jonah Beck's phone, she runs through the hallways knocking everything on her way to get to Jonah's phone. She is disappointed to find that the text was from Amber to prove to Jonah that Andi is in love with Jonah. Andi refuses to confirm that she likes Jonah. She storms off and is disappointed that Jonah doesn't believe her. Jonah tries to apologize but she forces him to leave. She tells Buffy and Cyrus that she wishes she could move away or die but Buffy suggests faking that she's sick. The trio goes to great lengths to help Andi get "sick" but Bex shocks them when she offers to write her a note so that she doesn't have to go to school. 'While Bex and Celia are fighting about whether Andi should go to school, there's a knock on the door. It's Bowie Quinn. Bex introduces Andi and Bowie to each other, revealing that Bowie is Andi's father. Finally. Andi learns more about Bowie in Dad Influence. Bowie asks to hang out with Andi but Celia wants her to go to school. Andi goes to school and is excited to find out that Jonah and Amber broke up. Jonah Beck wants to talk to her but Bowie shows up and shows that they have permission to go hang out. Andi spends the day with her dad and gets to know him better. He films her as they try different adventures and share their feelings about getting to know each other. She realizes that he cares about environment just like her and that he is chill and unpredictable and wild. He even takes her to play bongos after "listening" to the universe. At the same time, Andi is concerned about missing her friends as well as trying to figure out what Jonah Beck wanted to ask her. She says goodbye to Bowie but thanks him for the adventure. At school, she's disappointed to learn that Jonah and Amber are back together. Later at home she asks Bex why she broke up with Bowie and Bex says it's something to do with him being unpredictable. 'Andi is shocked to find Bowie in Andi Shack leading to privacy concerns in Terms of Embarrassment. At first Andi is glad that Bowie is staying with them but then she starts feeling embarrassed by him. He spends so much time around her, filming her. He even goes to Andi and Jonah's Space Otters Frisbee team practices and introduces himself to all of Andi's friends. But things get worse when Andi finds him on her laptop. This is where Andi keeps all her private stuff and where she looks at pictures of Jonah Beck. So, she feels her privacy violated and gets mad at Bowie, asking him to leave her alone. When Bowie leaves, she realizes that he was saving the videos he recorded for her to see. She feels sorry but it's too late because Bowie is already gone.With Bowie gone, Bex cheers Andi up by taking her on a shopping spree at The Fringe in She's Turning Into You. When Jonah asks Andi for gift-advice for Amber, Andi takes him to The Fringe where Bex takes the opportunity to give Andi make-up infront of Jonah Beck, making Jonah see Andi in a different way. Jonah calls Andi pretty. Andi and Bex hang out together at The Spoon Diner during which Andi wonders why Bex left in the first place because they could have been having that much fun all the time. Unfortunately, Celia gets mad at Andi and Bex for coming late for dinner and wonders why Bex hasn't gone yet. Andi tries to defend Bex, and blames Celia for wanting to send Bex away again. This causes an ugly debate between Celia and Bex about whose fault it was for Bex leaving. Celia says she did it for Andi's welfare but this only gets Andi mad. She storms out. The next day she puts on make-up just to piss off Celia before going to school. Celia is worried that Andi is turning into Bex.When Bex picks Andi up after school, none of them want to go back home. Bex has already got an apartment for them to move in together. In "Home Away From Home," Andi struggles to adjust to the new living conditions with Bex. Food is a problem. Electricity is a failure. And Bex can't do Andi's laundry as well as Celia used to. Andi doesn't want to disappoint Bex by complaining. But when she realizes she needs art supplies, she and Bex sneak back into Andi Shack to get supplies. But, they're busted by Celia and Ham. Celia says how much she misses having Andi and wishes Bex could move out alone and let Andi stay. Celia feeds her and they head back to the apartment. Andi then starts sneaking back into Celia's house to eat and to get her laundry done. Bex finds out and is mad that Andi lied to her. Andi apologizes for going behind Bex's back.It becomes almost impossible for Andi to eat at the apartment because the oven and microwave are not functioning. Bex feels bad and takes Andi back to Celia and asks them to feed them. She says that she wants the best for Andi and she's not ready to raise Andi alone. However, when Andi is left with Celia and Ham like old times, she realizes that she misses Bex and doesn't want things back the way they were. These are new times. So, she asks them to take her back to Bex's apartment. Bex is so happy to have Andi back. Andi for the first time calls Bex, "mom" which makes Bex very happy.In "Were We Ever?", Andi runs into trouble with Dr. Metcalf, the new Jefferson Middle School principal for violating dress code. Principal Metcalf tells Andi that by wearing leggings, she's distracting boys with her body parts. So Andi, Buffy and Cyrus tell Bex about their issues with the unreasonable dress code. Bex encourages them to protest against it by marching to school while wearing prison outfits. Andi leads the protest along with Buffy and Cyrus but they're quickly summoned into the Principal's office. The principal threatens to suspend them if they don't change. Andi and her crew get energized after seeing other students joining the protest. She asks Jonah Beck to join the protest but he refuses because he's too preoccupied with the Space Otters Frisbee Team photo. During the team photo, Andi shows up with her protest outfit and Jonah tries to convince her to change to the team jersey. Andi refuses to change to the team's jersey unless Jonah can tell her why she is wearing the prison outfit. Jonah can't remember. So, Andi walks away, realizing that Jonah hardly pays attention to what's important to her.Andi gets her first victory when the protest helps her force Principal Metcalf into a truce. While celebrating their victory, Jonah comes over and calls Andi to walk with him. He apologizes to her for not paying attention to her and for being preoccupied by Space Otters team photo. He asks Andi to show up the next day for the photo retake but Andi refuses. Andi stands up to Jonah for constantly asking her for favors - including buying birthday gifts for Amber. Yet she keeps doing it just because Jonah Beck asks her to. She never loved frisbee. She only liked it for Jonah. But now after the protest, she feels liberated. She feels like she can go for what she wants without having to make her life revolve around Jonah Beck. Jonah apologizes but Andi tells her it's not his fault. It was her fault for misleading him by doing anything he asked instead of standing up for herself. So, now she's quitting Space Otters frisbee team. Jonah asks if they can still be friends but Andi asks if they were ever really friends. She walks away in confidence. Finally free. Liberated.In "Best Surprise Ever", Andi's wish of finally getting a real normal family rises when Bowie comes back in town. Bowie picks up Andi from school and tells her that he came back because the universe told him to come back to Bex. Andi sets up Bowie and Bex in the perfect mood by asking Bowie to play the song he wrote for Bex. She goes to bed, leaving Bex and Bowie dancing and hoping that Bowie will stay. The following day she's disappointed to find Bowie gone. Bex admits that she likes Bowie but reminds Andi that Bowie is unpredictable and he's not someone they can depend on. Andi finds Bowie in the mall and tries to convince him to come back because both him and Bex love each other. Bowie explains that he needs to prove himself to Bex that he's dependable. While still talking with Andi, Bowie finds an engagement ring in the jacket. Both Andi and Bowie conclude that this is a sign from the universe for Bowie to marry Bex. Bex's death and Bowie's imprisonment' Visit to New York City Becoming the Flash '''Personality' Until the death of her mother and imprisonment of her father, Andi was nice, creative, and artistic. She would make bracelets from pretty much anything, an activity she still does when stressed or bored, albeit with nastier objects then when she was little, making them look more like shackles and chains. She also used to make art out of scarfs that Bex sent to her, which she now wears around her neck as a memory. Andi used to be soemwhat awkward and neverous, but has since become quite assertive and confident. Andi is curious and inquisitive and always trying to learn more. Andi is comfortable in her own skin and sometimes overly trustworthy and naive, although she's not afraid to confront people including her parents for lying to her, or even Amber.' Barry is described as someone who complements Felicity Smoak's intellect level, both when it comes to forensics, as she claims it's not her strong suit, and science in general. He is also someone who is regularly late as he missed a train, boarded a late train, and misses a cab all to get to Queen Consolidated's warehouse, and missed the last train back to Central City. He is also considered a comic geek. Much like Doug, she has a strong sense of justice, due to the fact she knows her father is innocent of a crime he was convicted of. She joins the forensics department to both learn how to investigate crimes, and study cases with unexplained elements, to prove his personal account of his mother's murder true, and ultimately, free his father. Barry is very intelligent, like Felicity, he is socially awkward, as he sometimes gets nervous and babbles. Barry has good morals, as he does not like to lie about who he really is, like when he first met, Oliver, Felicity and Quentin, and told them he was a forensic scientist, this was only because he knew they wouldn't take him very seriously if they knew he was only an assistant forensic scientist. When Oliver confronted him, after he found out who Barry really is, he did not try to deny it, but explained the reason why he did it. Andi has a lot of respect for the vigilante known as the Arrow X4. When she found out that Doug/the Arrow X4 are the same person she is amazed, he also saved his life after he was injured by Cyrus Gold and consequently poisoned, despite the fact that he barely knew Oliver at the time, he also keeps his secret. Despite his respect for Oliver, Barry is not above standing up to him, though he said this in a respectable way. Additionally, as said several times by Joe and seen many times throughout the series, once Andi makes up her mind about something, makes a decision, or sets her mind to something, it is impossible for anyone to talk her out of it, including Joe, Jonah, and even Bowie Quinn. '' '''Trivia * She's the child of a teenage pregnancy. * She tends to wear a hair barrette on the right side of her head. * She has made bracelets out of many things including soda tabs, comic books, a shoelace and a straw, and her old retainer. * She is left-handed. * Her birthday is September 28, 2003. * Andi and Jonah Beck are engaged. * Her best friend Cyrus is gay, so she has strong support for LGBT. * Andi, Bex, Celia and Ham celebrate Chinese New Year. Bowie was along for the ride to celebrate as well. * Andi made a bed canopy out of scarves her then "sister" Bex sent her. ' * Andi called her "parents", later grandparents, CeCe and Pops. * Andi was a fan of Dragon Ball Z in high school, and was also a member of the anime club. * According to Andi's Facebook page, her favorite song is Lady Gaga's "Poker Face". ** The dynamic Andi shares with Doug is similar to the one shared by Superman and Batman; a light-hearted super-powered hero and a brooding, more serious hero that uses gadgets. ** Despite her aversion towards intense violence and killing due to past experiences with her mother and with the Arrow, Andi has occasionally had to kill her enemies due to not having any others options to safely contain them at the time. Her victims include Al Rothstein of Earth Two, Eddie Slick of Earth Two, and Griffin Grey. Though, as noted by Hunter Zolomon, Barry has never deliberately killed anyone with another choice unlike Dou. ** In an altered reality, she was killed by Victor Krane or one of his two hitmen, Olive Hashimoto and Heather Montoya. Her headpiece was put in a trophy cabinet in Krane's office, along with several other vigilantes. ** Andi has watched Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan several times. Her favorite quote is "I have been and always shall be your friend". ** Since Andi was 15 years old when Bex was killed and always frowns upon March 18th, Bex was killed March 18th, 2018. ** When she lost her memory in "Cause and Effect", she enquired whether she goes by "Drea" instead of "Andi". ** Also in the same episode , she said that her full name is a terrible name. ** It is revealed in the episode "Gorilla Warfare", that Andi's favorite candy bar is a "Chocolate Nougat". ** It is revealed in the episode "The Man who saved Central City", that Barry's full name is "Andrea Henrietta Mack". ** Andi's favorite color might be red, as in the Season 1 episode "Tricksters", Bowie states to Andi "You always did look good in red", and as it is also the color of her suit. ** It is said that Andi will gain more knowledge from her time in the Speed Force in Season 4. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Andi Mack Characters Category:Superheroes